


Soulscape: Prologue One, "The Dancer"

by ConnieWrites (Grastly)



Series: Soulscape [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Murder, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Revenge, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grastly/pseuds/ConnieWrites
Summary: The first part of the prologue for Soulscape, a FNaF AU where not just five children are murdered but dozens instead. One for each animatronic and more. In this part, we follow the beautiful ballerina that lurks in the dark corner of CBPW the night before our story truly begins.





	

The Ballora Gallery sat in silence, a rarity considering the titular ballerina's affinity for music. Yet tonight it sat as silent as mausoleum. Across the floor twirled the dancer, following her track as she quietly hummed herself her tune. The song she hummed was one she'd created after a year of incarceration in the plastic shell she now called her body. A tune dedicated to crumbling dreams. Tonight however, she was to achieve one of her dreams.

Ballora slowed down as she came to one of the edges to her track. She slowly exited her pirouette as she reached down, unfastening herself from the track. As she came unlatched she fell to the ground gracefully, catching herself on all fours. In one swift movement she had become positioned on her arms and legs, akin to that of a spider. She quietly sighed in relief, now able to move freely. She proceed down the hall to Parts and Services slowly, savoring the idea of finally getting vengeance on the technician who had been violating her.

IN PROGRESS.


End file.
